<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d Stay In Your Arms Forever If I Could by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985522">I’d Stay In Your Arms Forever If I Could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, POV Third Person, they’re in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Percy spend the night in Paul’s car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d Stay In Your Arms Forever If I Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sexual tension between Percy and Rachel was so high during the driving on the beach scene that if Beckendorf hadn’t showed up right then, I’m 100% sure that they’d have hooked up, as teenagers are wont to do...even when one of them <i>doesn’t</i> have a guillotine hanging over his head. </p><p>Also, would you believe that this is the beginning of a lukercy fic? I just don’t think I’ll have time to write it...and this scene seemed like it could stand on its own. </p><p>Don’t reupload/repost my works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy lay in the backseat of Paul’s car with Rachel on top of him. Her pale face and bushy red hair was all that he could see, but Percy wouldn’t have it any other way. He ran his hands up and down her bare back, enjoying the softness of her skin beneath his palms. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, voice husky. 

</p><p>     Rachel smiled down at him. She leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to Percy’s lips. Her mouth tasted like the salt and vinegar chips they ate for dinner. When she pulled back, Rachel whispered, “You’re beautiful too, you know.” She ran her fingers along Percy’s chest, over his collarbones; not trying to start something, just exploring his body. As dark as it was, Rachel must have seen Percy’s expression because she insisted, “It’s true, Percy. You’re so beautiful that sometimes it hurts to look at you.” 

</p><p>     Percy understood where Rachel was coming from. The truth was that he’s never met an ugly demigod, or even one who looked average. Logically he knew that the same must apply to him but Percy was convinced that he was the only ugly demigod alive. He ran one hand through Rachel’s curls and cupped her face. Being with her was so good that it felt like a dream. Being with Rachel was the only time that Percy could relax, the only time he didn’t feel like he would be crushed under the weight of his responsibility and upcoming death. He lifted his head from the seat and buried his face against Rachel’s neck, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like fabric softener and paint and Percy himself. “You mean so much to me,” he said against her skin. 

</p><p>     Rachel sild her arms around Percy, holding him close as though she could protect him from everything out to get him. He felt her heart beating against his, a steady, comforting thump. She sighed as she held him. Then, she shifted so that she could gently grip Percy’s chin and look him in the eye. It was too dark for Rachel to see with her mortal eyes, but she somehow managed to <i>look</i> like she was looking directly into Percy’s eyes. “This is not the last time we’ll be together, Percy Jackson. You <i>will</i> come back to me,” she said firmly, voice full of conviction. 

</p><p>     Percy swallowed around the lump suddenly forming in his throat. Rachel knew that Percy was going to die by his sixteenth birthday but she had a lot of confidence in him that he would somehow find a way out of dying. He wished that he shared her confidence. Percy felt like the noose was already around his neck, only getting tighter and tighter as each day passed, dragging him toward his cursed Fate. 

</p><p>     Outside of the car, there was just the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the beach and the darkness of moonless night pressing in on them. It had started as one kiss, which led to more kisses, which led to them in the backseat of the car. Their clothes were scattered through the car, having been tossed with careless abandon. All that covered the pair from prying eyes was a blanket pulled over them. 

</p><p>     They fell asleep like that in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out in my <a href="https://discord.gg/SAQAA6aA">PJO discord server</a> (if the link doesn't work, ask for an invitation).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>